Human
Humans '(人間, ''Ningen) are living beings who are incapable of possessing supernatural abilities, in contrast to a demon or shinigami. However, they are able to form a Faustian Contract with a demon whereas the latter fulfills their wish and in return, humans sacrifice their souls for consumption. Overview Humans are a living species with ordinary attributes and have no supernatural skills. Finnian is an exception to this case where he was injected and received super-human strength. But the fact that he hadn't developed this naturally at birth classifies him as a 'human'. Despite no supernatural abilities, humans have exceptionally developed brains which enable them of abstract reasoning, language, problem solving, and introspection (i.e. self-observation of one's own thoughts, feelings, or 'souls' in spirtual cases). The distinguishing features that define them as a 'person' are the high-leveled thought processes such as self-awareness, exercise of reasoning (i.e., rationality), and wisdom.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human In Sebastian's, a demon, perspective, humans cannot resist temptation. When they are plunged to the depths of despair, they're desperate for anything to help them escape from their dire situation, even if forced to cling onto a spider's thread. No matter what sort of humans they are, all humans share this one fact.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 12 An unique potential of a human is to form a Faustian contract with a demon such as Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis or Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. Once the contract forms, the human bears a mark in ambiguous places (e.g. Ciel bears it on his right eye which he hides with his eye patch and Alois bears it on his tongue). In a sense, the contract is viewed as a 'scar' the demon leaves so the demon would not lose the person he contracted with. No matter where, the contract has the authoritative power and the demon is able to detect where the human is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 5 Sebastian noted that from the moment Ciel addressed him as 'Sebastian', that sentence became the newly formed contract.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 15 A reason why a human contracts a demon is typically to fulfill something tantalizing and difficult to accomplish such as a satisfying revenge (e.g. Ciel wishes for those who betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did).Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 13 Once the contract is completed, that is the human's wish is accomplished by his or her demon, the human's soul is eaten by the demon as compensation. However if the wish is not yet fulfilled, the usual practice for the demons are to serve under the human for as long as it takes; Sebastian and Claude served their rightful masters as butlers. They are to be the humans' power and to protect the humans for the sake of their demons' aesthetics.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 26-27 Usually when a human is intended to die, a shinigami arrives to review the individual's life by judging his or her cinematic record, that is the recollection of the human's memory. The shinigami then decides whether or not to let his or her to continue living or to pass the human on. Despite that, the first option is rarely executed unless the person's life is beneficial to the world.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 16 The shinigami collects his or her soul after letting the human die. Humans' souls are apparently different from each other, with different tastes, defined by demons. Some could be boring and uninteresting as Hannah Anafeloz noted she grew tired of eating them. She however concludes that Luca Macken's is pure as he truly only wished for his brother's happiness.Kuroshitsuji II anime, episode 11 Claude judges Ciel's soul as 'pure, complete, and absolutely white'. Seemingly, a soul's description portrays a human's personality. However, as stated by Grell Sutcliff, demons are able to 'stain' a soul with their 'shameless' lips and hands.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 16 Abilities Humans are known to have one prominent ability: *'''Contracting: A human can contract with a demon in order to have their wish fulfilled in return for his or her soul. The Kuroshitsuji manga and anime consist of many humans: *List of Humans Known Contracted Humans: *Ciel Phantomhive *Alois Trancy *Luca Macken Known Contracted Demons: *Sebastian Michaelis *Claude Faustus *Hannah Anafeloz References Navigation Category:Races